Princess Stella
by jhline
Summary: What if all of Fairy Tail had a past they just sort of... forgot? The king of a lost country requests Lucy's help in an off sort of way. This crazy experience helped the girl realize how she felt about Natsu. But that's just the beginning. Read the story for the rest! NaLu and GaLe!
1. Chapter 1:They Took Her

**Yeah, this is my first story. Sorry things kinda progress slow with Natsu and Lucy. They're so dense. XD **

* * *

'Natsu... why aren't you here? Are you really coming to save me?' After these thoughts slugged through her head, the blonde girl collapsed for what seemed the fiftieth time.  
"...Natsu..."

~Natsu's POV~

"Dammit, tell me where Lucy is!" I don't actually know what I'm doing right now, but I do know that Lucy's out there somewhere and I have to save her.

"I-I don't know," said the guard I held in my hand. By the throat.

"WRONG ANSWER!" I proceeded to burn a lot of him. I really don't care if he's dead or not, he didn't help me get any closer to Lucy. Only one thought keeps running through my head, over and over:

'Where are you Lucy? Please be okay - dammit! you'd better be okay!'

Flashback (in Natsu's POV)

Early this day, everyone was at the guild except Erza, Lucy, and Wendy, who were on a job together. Everything was normal: Stripper-boy was stupid enough to think he could beat me in a fight and Juvia kept on trying to get his attention. Heh. Then Erza and Wendy came back. Normally, I would've paid money to see Erza like she was, but now that I've seen it, I wish I hadn't. Wendy was being carried on Erza's baack and both were bloody and beat up. Everyone rushed to help them. Carla started sobbing and Reedus went to find Porlyuchi-chi or whatever the witch's name is. Just thinking of how long it it took me to see what was missing hurts me.

"Where's Lucy?" I finally asked. When I did, Erza's tear streaked face had more streaks added.

"We...we couldn't protect...her," she replied weakly. My eyes shot open.

"Wha-what happened?! Is she dead?! Did they take her away?!" A million questions ran through my head all at once.

"I don't know."

"They took her, Natsu." Wendy was concious now. She smiled very faintly when she said, "But I don't think she's dead. And I know you can save her."

'I can save her...' I thought.

Just then, Reedus came back with the scowling witch.

End Flashback

I don't know what's going to happen, but I'm going to get my Lucy back. Wait, 'my'? Since when was Lucy mine? No, I don't like Lucy 'that' way. Do I? Yeah, I would miss her more than Lisanna or Happy but... -Wait a minute. I've known Lisanna and Happy for forever! I met Lucy barely a year ago... What if I do love her... All the more reason for me to get her back!  
Lucy...Please wait for me...I'm coming...


	2. Chapter 2: Oh, Shit!

**Sorry the last chapter was so short! I promise this one will be longer!  
3 NaLu 3**

* * *

~Gray's POV~

"Damn, that bastard better not be overdoing it." My thoughts are kind of screwed up right now. **Erza** is in the infirmary, beat up. Since Wendy is too, Carla is crying. Since Carla is crying, Happy is trying to cheer her up. For once, she let him. Lucy's being held prisoner, but that's not much of a new one, even though this time seems different than before. Lucy's still been captured more times than I can count.  
'Which isn't saying much.' That's probably Warren... 'You're right for once!' Shut up! I'm in a bad mood! ... Hey he left.  
"I hope Natsu and Lucy are okay." I said aloud.  
"Heh. Knowing Pinky, he could burn down the whole place where Bunny Girl is being held." Gajeel replied.  
Flashback  
"Oi! Slanty-eyes! Do you even know where you're going?"  
"Gray! Where was Lucy's job!?" Natsu answered.  
"I'm not telling you until you calm down!"  
"like hell I'm gonna calm down! Lucy's been captured again! What if she falls off a tower like at Phantom Lord?! I'M GONNA BE THE ONE TO CATCH HER!"  
"...Fine" I replied slowly, "Their job was at Galuna Island." Natsu practically choked.  
"What were they doing there?"  
"I DON'T KNOW EVERYTHING!"

"Well go get Lucy!" I yelled  
"YOSH!"  
End Flashback  
'Oi, Gray' Eh? Warren?'Porlyusica wants to talk to you. Actually, Wendy asked her to get you so she could talk to you.' You lost me there, but okay.  
~Normal POV~  
Gray went upstairs to the infirmary. It would make more sense to have the infirmary on the first floor, but whatever.  
"You wanted to talk to me, Porly-chan?" Gray asked respectfully.  
"MY NAME IS PORLYUSICA AND LIKE HELL I WANTED TO TALK TO YOU!" The pink-haired woman responded.  
"**You** wanted to talk to me, Wendy?" Gray turned and asked the patient.  
"Ye...ah. Where did Natsu go?"  
"He left to where your job was." Wendy tried to sit up but failed to do so.  
"Where did you tell him to go?" she asked slowly  
"Galuna Island. Like the request said."  
"No..."  
"No?"  
"Levy-chan isn't here, is she?"  
"I don't know, I haven't seen her."  
"She changed the flier... so no one could track us, she said."  
"Why is that necessary?" Gray asked, but then thought further, "WAIT - WHAT?! So Natsu's gone to the wrong place?!"  
"It's also very likely he's destroying everything," Erza's eyes were closed, but she still spoke.  
"Shit... SHIT!" Gray was frantic (A rare sight actually), "Where's Happy? More importantly, where was your job, really?"  
"Ummm..."Wendy thought, "Hakaruza Castle?"  
"Hakarraizia Castle?! What was your job anyway?!"  
"We were supposedly going to protect the princess." Erza answered, "From what I gathered, she had already been kidnapped by a dark guild and they were the one's who posted the job."  
"Didn't Mirajane know?!"  
"Evidently, she was gone for a while and when she came back, there was a flyer on the counter. So she unknowingly put it on the request board."  
"Wait a minute..." Wendy interrupted,"Oh this is my fault! I should have realized sooner!"  
"What is it, Wendy?" Erza asked  
"The princess of Hakaruza Castle-"  
"Hakarraizia Castle." Gray corrected  
"Um, yeah. Her name was Princess Stella. She disappeared about... twelve years ago!"  
"But wasn't there more than one princess?" Erza reasoned, "Out of the whole royal family of Hakarraizia, wouldn't ther be at least two? Maybe more?"  
"No. Princess Stella didn't have any siblings."  
"Wait!" Gray shouted, "Enough talk about princesses, I've gotta find Happy!"  
The Ice Mage ran out of the infirmary and into the main hall.  
"WHERE THE HELL IS HAPPY?!"  
"Huh?" the blue Exceed was sitting on a table next to Carla.  
"Happy! Natsu's gone to the wrong place and is probably destroying Galuna Island right now!"  
"Oh! The purple moon place! Why is he there?"  
"He thinks Lucy is there!"  
"He liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikes her." the whole guild said.  
"Now is not the time for that! Happy, I need you to go find Natsu and take him to Hakarraizia Castle!"  
""Hakafishia Castle?"  
"That's any even bigger mistake than Wendy's! Now go!"  
"Aye, sir!" Happy began to fly away.  
"Hold it."  
"Gajeel?" Happy's wings disappeared and he dropped to the floor.  
"I'm coming with you."  
"WHAT!?" everyone shouted  
"Yeah. Levy hasn't been here for a while and it's pissing me off like a bitch. Come one, Lily." Pantherlily grunted in reply to Gajeel's order.  
"I'm doomed..." Happy said weakly.  
"Why do you think Levy-san is at Galuna Island, Gajeel-kun?" Juvia asked.  
"WELL IT'S AS GOOD A PLACE TO START AS ANY!" was his heated response.  
"Gajeel-kun is mean! Comfort Juvia, Gray-sama!" Juvia shouted out to Gray while flooding the building with tears.  
"Stop her, Gray!" someone called.  
"I can't swim!" said another.  
"Help us!"  
"Why me?" Gray sulked.  
(In the Infirmary)  
"How do you know so much about the princess, Wendy?" Erza asked, completely oblivious as to what was going on on the first floor.  
"The people at... Caitshelter told me about her."  
"What else do you know about her?"  
"Well..." the blue haired girl thought, "She had really pretty blonde hair... um, she was a Celestial wizard! But she didn't have any keys. If she was still alive, she'd be around... seventeen?"  
"She sounds a lot like Lucy..."  
"Yeah. That's what I thought when I first met Lucy. I hope she's okay..."


	3. Chapter 3: A New Job

**Chappy three! YAYZ! Just so you guys know, I'm coming up with all of this on the spot. I have two chapters up in thirty minutes because I'm copying the stuff I've already written in my notebook. Oh and  
HAPPY THANKSGIVING, MINNA!**

* * *

~Lucy's POV~  
I can hear voices outside. Outside of where, I'm not sure. How long have I been here? When will I get saved? 'When will I get saved'... I'm so pathetic. I can't even defend myself. Who's outside of this... room, anyway? I don'y recognize the voices.  
"Why are we keeping this bitch?" That's a high-pitched voice... that's gonna pay if it's talking about me. Aaaaugh! That feeling again! Occasionally, I just feel like I'm being stabbed by something. Aaahhh, oh Mavis, help me!  
"Well, she's a Celestial wizard so she might be connected to Stella!" that's a man's voice... I think.  
"Have you even seen her yet?" the voice that called me a bitch said.  
"Well... I've seen pictures of her..." the man replied. PICTURES OF ME?! ARE THESE PEOPLE CRAZY STALKERS?!  
"You've gotta see her for yourself! It's AMAZING!"  
Oh my gosh, maybe they're an organization on rapists! HOLY SHIT, THE DOOR'S OPENING!  
~Normal POV~  
A tall, strong built man walked into Lucy's room. He had dark brown, short hair, and looked rather dignified.  
"Who are you - AAAHHHH!" Lucy had been telepathically stabbed again.  
"That's enough, Virizon." the man said. A young girl stepped out of the shadows of the room.  
'How come I never saw her?' Lucy thought.  
The little girl looked a lot like Lucy but with blue eyes. She had blonde hair and a shy look on her face, much like Lucy did when she was younger.  
"She looks like Stella, Daddy."  
"I know."  
"Don't talk about me as if I'm not here!" Lucy shouted. "Who are you people? What did you do with Erza and Wendy?"  
"You mean you red and blue haired friends?" the man asked.  
"Yes! Where are they?"  
"We let 'em go." Virizon answered for the man.  
"That means that they'll go back to the guild and my other friends will come and save me!" Lucy exclaimed.  
"Save you? But we're not hurting you. You're out guest not our prisoner." the man said.  
"Then why was this little girl stabbing me?"  
"I wasn't." The girl replied, "I was trying to find your memories, but something kept me from seeing them. The consequence of stopping a memory search is often pain." The little blonde haired girl knew quite a bit about magic for being so young.  
"I'm afraid I forgot to introduce myself." The man interrupted, "My name is Helios Hakarraizia."  
"Like I'd believe that." Lucy spat, "If you were the head of the royal family, you could've just requested me to come to the castle instead of holding me against my will."  
"We wanted to get you here inconspicuously, and so we hired a guild. But it turned out to be the dark guild, Hell's Elation."  
"Well, they did a pretty shitty job of getting me here inconspicuously. They ambushed Erza, Wendy, and I! They beat us up and threw me into a jail cell!"  
"'Scuse me," Virizon interrupted, "What's your name?"  
"Lucy. Heartfilia."  
"Oh. 'Cause you looked like my former mistress-to-be, Princess Stella. And, Lucy, have you looked around you?" the girl continued, "You're not in a jail cell. You're in guest room."  
"That didn't make my condition any better.? Lucy retorted. She cooled off a little bit and thought, 'Natsu, when are you going to get here?'  
"So, what did you need me for?" Lucy asked, still a little wary.  
"Um... I'll leave now..."Virizon said shyly.  
"Wait!" Lucy ordered," I wanna ask you something!" The little girl turned around.  
"If you were only Princess Stella's maid-to-be, why did you call the king 'Daddy'?"  
Virizon only blinked. Then she turned again and walked out of the room.  
"Answer me!" Lucy yelled. Then she sighed. "How rude! You're holding me captive, the least you could do is tell me something! I can't beleive..." she rambled on and on.  
"I want to ask you some questions, Miss Heartfilia." King Helios butted in.  
"Eh?" Lucy stopped ranting."About what?" The king stiffened.  
"About my missing daughter, Princess Stella."  
"How would I know anything about her? I hardly even knew you had a daughter! And wait, didn't the Hakarraizia family disappear eleven years ago?"  
"A year after Stella went missing, we decided to retreat into hiding, as it was too dangerous for us to stay in open view. My daughter was enough proof of that."  
"What did you want to ask me?" Lucy asked resignedly.  
"You are a Celestial Wizard, ne?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you have any keys?"  
"Of course. What Celestial Wizard doesn't have keys?"  
"Can you name some of them?"  
"Sure," Lucy shrugged, "Cancer, Taurus, Gemini, Horologium, Crux, Sagittarius, Aries, Capricorn, Lyra, Leo, Virgo, Aquarius, Nikora (which I call Plue :D [King: Uh... did you just use an emoticon in real life?] ... stuff it), and Scorpio."  
"Is that all?"  
"Yes..."  
"You just named all of your keys?"  
"Well, I see so much of them, I should at least know their names."  
"Would you mind calling one out?"  
"Which one? (Please not Aquarius...)"  
"Call out Nikora." Lucy nodded.  
"Open, Gate of the Canis Minor!" she called out in a loud voice. The snowman-dog like creature appeared.  
"Pun! Pun, pu-pu, puuuuuuun..." Plue ran over to the king and started looking at him from all angles.  
"Hello, Litter Shiver!" King Helios said cheerfully.  
"Plue!" Plue responded.  
"YOU KNOW EACH OTHER?!" Lucy was shocked.  
"Yes, in fact. My daughter was a Celestial Wizard. She had no keys because she was to young to watch after them. But her mother held the keys of all the Spirits who wanted contracts with her. After Stella disappeared, we had to sell them, as there was no contract holder in out family."  
Plue was happily being held in the king's arms.  
"To think my own Spirit likes another non-Celestial wizard more than me..." Lucy sulked. Plue ran over and bowed to her for forgiveness.  
"Another one of the reasons we wanted to question you is because you look so much like Stella. Stella's hair was quite a bit longer than yours, but that could easily be changed."  
"You think I'm the princess?!" Lucy exclaimed with stars in her eyes.  
"In all honesty - no." King Hakarraizia replied, "Stella was very weak both physically and emotionally. By now, she would be bawling and would have at least a few broken bones from the previous fight."  
Lucy masterfully did the 'Emo Corner'. "Rejected..." she mumbled.  
"You are in a guild, ne?!" The king shouted with a new determination.  
"Uh, yes." Lucy answered, uncertainly, "The wizard guild Fairy Tail."  
"I have a job for you!"  
"Are you sure we'd except a request from someone who beat up Erza? By now Natsu has probably burned up a whole city looking for me..."  
"Your boyfriend, right?"  
"What?! N-no way! Me and him are just _nakama_! We do not have -"  
"Okay, I get it." the king interrupted.  
"I seriously doubt you do..." Lucy half-whispered with her soul leaving her body.  
"My job for you is to find my daughter!"  
Lucy sweatdropped an ocean. "It's not that easy..."  
"I'll give a reward of five million jewels to each person who contributes!"  
"This job sounds great!" Lucy shouted. She dreamed of clothes, houses, a romantic dinner with Natsu... 'Wait, a WHAT?' "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! STOP IMAGINING SUCH CRAZY THINGS!" she shouted out loud. Then she started thinking, ' Even if Natsu did like me, do I like him back? There are plenty of better guys out there...like...um, Loke? AH, PLAYBOY, NO! Um... Gray? EXHIBITIONIST, NO! Ummmmm... yep. I can't think of any guy I'd like more than Natsu! Which proves how shitty me love life is.'  
"Uh..." The king was confused. "Are you done talking to yourself now?"  
"I've been caught..." Lucy said with tears streaming from her eyes.  
"You did it again."  
Lightning struck Lucy. Theoretical lightning, of course.  
"Okay, so -" King Helios Hakarraizia was cut short.  
"LUCYYYYYYY!" A loud voice shouted.  
"Lushee!" A higher pitched voice called.  
Lucy turned around. "Natsu! Happy!"

* * *

**Yep. The first chapter was a complete troll. Lucy was not in that much trouble and Natsu was not doing much to help her. Oh, and the next chapter, 'Gajeel's Adventure', is really funny! XD It also happens to have the most curse words... *looks down nervously* OH WELL! It's Gajeel! See ya'll then!**


	4. Chapter 4: Gajeel's Adventure

**And here we are with Gajeel! Mwuahahaha...  
Lucy: (nervously) What are you planning...?  
You'll see... Oh, you'll see...**

* * *

~Gajeel's POV~  
Damn fairy. Always making me worry. So after Pantherlily, me, and the Salamander's cat got to Galuna Island, it wasn't that hard to find the hot head. Just follow the burning brick road. Woo-hoo. I can't believe I just said that. Levy said something like that before and now I'm saying it. Even though that blue-haired bookworm is the only reason I'm here, I'M STILL PISSED AT HER DAMN ASS! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY THE HELL I'M SO WORRIED ABOUT HER! If I stay this worried a little longer, I'm gonna roar! Dammit, I'm gonna roar anyway!  
~Normal POV~  
"DAMMIT, LEVY, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Gajeel roared.  
"Stop it," Pantherlily said while covering his ears, "You sound like thunder."  
"I NEED TO FIND LEVY!" he yelled back.  
"How do you even know she's here?" Lily asked (still covering his ears)  
"'Cause her scent is here! AND IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY!"  
"You've been crazy for as long as I've known you."  
"AND THAT'S BECAUSE YOU HAVEN'T KNOWN ME BEFORE I KNEW LEVY!"  
"*sigh* You've got it bad, Gajeel. Real, real bad."  
"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"  
(silence)  
"TELL ME!"  
Flashback  
"Naaaaaaaaatsuuuuuuuuu!" Happy yelled.  
"Oi! Salamander!" Gajeel added.  
The three found the temple in the center of the island. There were small (big) explosions coming from it. Snd it looked like part of the temple was dislocated from the rest of it.  
"LUCYYYYYY!" They heard a very loud shout.  
"Tch. Found him." Gajeel grunted.  
"Salamander!" Pantherlily called as the trio entered the building, which was bordering being a pile of rubble.  
"What a pain in the ass." Gajeel sighed.  
"We are gonna need to find Ultear to fix this..." Happy added very disappointingly.  
"WHERE IS LUCY?!" They heard a shout.  
"Natsu!" Happy shouted back, "Lucy's not on this island! Her job was somewhere else!"  
5 seconds later...  
Natsu was right in front of them.  
"Ice pants gave me wrong directions!?"  
"He thought that this is where the job was, idiot." Gajeel answered, "This is too serious to just give you wrong directions."  
"WHAT THE HELL? TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" Natsu yelled while breathing fire.  
"Hakafishia Castle!" Happy responded cheerfully.  
"Hakarraizia Castle..." Gajeel corrected while he and Pantherlily sweatdropped.  
"SO I BLEW UIP THIS WHOLE PLACE FOR NOTHING!?" Natsu fumed  
"DAMN STRAIGHT!" Gajeel answered, "COULDN'T YOU TELL SHE ISN'T HERE?! IS HER SCENT HERE?!"  
"Ohhhhhh...yeah!" Natsu suddenly had a light bulb, "I couldn't smell her scent! That's what was missing!"  
"You're an idiot," Happy, Pantherlily, and Gajeel said.  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"  
Pantherlily covered his ears, Happy hid behind Gajeel, and Gajeel said, "You're an idiot."  
Natsu's face was twitching with anger. Then he sighed. Everyone looked alarmed. I mean, he sighed! He didn't det fire to anything!  
"Yeah, Metalhead," Natsu started.  
"WHAT'D YA' CALL ME?!"  
"Metalhead. And I can't tell as well as you probably can, but I can smell someone else. I think it's Levy."  
"AND WHY WOULD I CARE?!"  
"Come one, Happy!" Natsu ignored him.  
"Aye, sir!"  
Happy and Natsu flew away to Hakarraizia Castle and left a very pissed Gajeel on Galuna Island. (A.N. Yes, they magically know where it is. XD)  
"He's right." Pantherlily commented.  
"Damn you all..."  
End Flashback  
"LEVYYYYYYYYYY!" Gajeel roared.  
"It means that she is very important to you." Pantherlily finally answered.  
A question mark formed over Gajeel's head.  
"*sigh* You are and idiot." Lily tried again, "It means you love her!"  
~Gajeel's POV~  
"It means you love her!" Pantherlily told me.  
I'm gonna ignore that comment about me being an idiot. Sheesh, I hardly know what love is. Sure, Metalicana was my... parent, but to hell with Metalicana. Okay, fine, I want to see Metalicana again. But what about Levy? It's been seven years since that dragon has disappeared, and I'm not that worried anymore. If Levy disappeared for ten years, I'd still be looking for her. Whatever.  
"Tch. Fine," I said. Yeah, so what? I love Levy.  
"LEVY, WHERE ARE YOU!? (silence) IF IT MAKES YOU FEEL ANY BETTER, I LOVE YOU!" I cannot believe I just said that...  
"Ga...jeel?" A voice said.  
"Levy!" Pantherlily and I exclaimed. We ran to the room where we heard the voice from.  
~Levy's POV~  
"-BETTER, I LOVE YOU!" Who's that? It sounds like Gajeel... Oh, who cares, if it isn't, there isn't anyone else around to hear me.  
"Ga...jeel?" Oh my gosh, my throat is so hoarse. I guess being tortured doesn't help much... Ugh, he probably won't even be able to hear me.  
"Levy!" Gajeel and Lily! How did they know I was here? Maybe it has something to do with his dragon senses. They're banging on the door...  
"Pillar of the..." WHAT THE HELL! HE'S GOING TO BLAST THE DOOR OPEN! "IRON DRAGON!"  
I am still alive... I feel slightly happier... *cough* Ugh, what is with this dust? Eh?  
"Gajeel!"  
~Normal POV~  
Gajeel's jaw dropped. Levy was being hung by chains in a crucifix manner. The room she was in was dark, dirty, and hard to breathe in. Gajeel finally snapped out of it.  
"Levy!" He ran over to the blue-haired girl (which was now streaked with blood) and bit one of the chains.  
"This metal tastes nasty..." he mumbled.  
"What happened, Levy?" Pantherlily asked.  
"Can I talk about that later?" she replied exhausted.  
Pantherlily nodded in agreement.  
After Gajeel got the chains off of Levy, he started to carry her princess-style out of the room.  
"How did you know I was here?" the poor girl asked.  
"It was as damn-well good place to start as any," he grunted back.  
The girl sighed and closed her eyes. She buried her head into Gajeel's chest.  
"I was really hoping you'd come."  
Gajeel looked down at her, startled, and began to feel his shirt getting wet.  
"Oi," he said, "Don't cry."  
"I wanna go home..."  
"Alright... Let's go, Lily."  
Then, the three flew off towards the guild.  
Gajeel and Levy both thought at the same time  
'I love you...'


	5. Chapter 5: They're Engaged!

Recap:  
"Okay, so-" The king was cut short.  
"LUCYYYYYYYYYYY!" A loud voice shouted.  
"Lushee!" A higher pitched voice called.  
Lucy turned around. "Natsu! Happy!

* * *

"Roar of the..." Natsu started.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait, NATSU!" Lucy shouted, panicked. Happy stopped but Natsu didn't.  
"FIRE DRAGON!" he finished.  
Fire consumed the area around King Helios.  
"Oh my gosh!" Lucy screamed  
Suddenly, the fire vaporized.  
"Fortunately," the king said, "I used Nullification magic."  
Lucy sighed, very, very, very relieved.  
"Talons of the-" Natsu began again.  
"NATSU, STOP!" Lucy yelled.  
The pink-haired boy froze.  
"Happy, come here." Lucy ordered.  
The blue cat flew through the burnt-out window.  
"Lucy, are you alright?" the fire mage asked, concerned. He observed her from all angles, much like Plue. "You're injured!" he glared at the king.  
"Natsu..." Lucy mumbled as she sweatdropped.  
"Like I said before, your boyfriend, ne?" King Helios commented.  
Natsu took no notice, but Lucy turned bright red and stuttered, "N-no! I already told you, me and him are just nakama! Nakama, nakama-"  
Lucy was interrupted.  
"She liiiiiiiiiiiiikes him," Both the king and Happy said. The two looked at one another... then burst out laughing,  
"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" she yelled.  
"Do you want me to beat him up?" Natsu asked.  
"NO!" she yelled again.  
"Who is he anyway?"  
"Ah!" the king took his chance, "My name is Helios Hakarraizia, the head of the royal Hakarraizia family."  
Natsu blinked. "What?" he said, confused.  
"He wants to find his daughter, Princess Stella, and asked us to do it." Lucy told him.  
"But he beat up Erza and Wendy! Like hell we'd do a job for him!" Lucy could see flames forming around his body.  
"Th-there's a really long, important reason for that!" she stuttered, frantically.  
Natsu suddenly whirled around to face her, "And you... Do you even have any idea how worried I was about you?" he almost whispered.  
Lucy's face was so red, it made Erza's hair look white.  
"I'll let you off this time," Natsu was speaking to the king again, "But next time, and there better not baa next time, you wont be so lucky. Come on, Happy."  
"You want me to carry both of you?" the Exceed gawked  
Timeskip  
(At the guild)  
"Oi! Minna!" Natsu burst into the guild holding Lucy in his arms... while she blushed really hard, "I got Lucy back!"  
The whole guild cheered.  
Natsu glanced aroung the room and found Gajeel. With Levy. He grinned.  
"I see you found your girlfriend, Needleface." he said.  
"Huh?" Gajeel was confused, "How did you...?" he trailed off.  
"Now would be a good time, Gajeel..." Levy whispered.  
"Wha~?" Lucy and Natsu stared at themm with question marks above their heads.  
Gajeel just nodded at Levy.  
"Hey, everybody!" Levy shouted. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the blue haired girl. ('Cause it's not so often she's so loud)  
Levy held Gajeel's hand and raised it up.  
"We're engaged!"  
"EEHHHHHHHHH?!" There was silence for a moment.  
Mirajane fainted. The guild then roared with applause and cheers.  
"Mira-san, are you alright?" Lisanna asked her sister.  
"The baby will be ugly!" she wailed in reply, suddenly conscious again.  
"Proposing is a man!" Elfman exclaimed while crying.  
"Everybody owes me money!" Cana shouted.  
"Natsu, take me over to Cana..." Lucy sulked.  
Pantherlily nodded in approval.  
"Levyyyyyyyy..." Jet and Droy sobbed.  
'How can they be so bold?' Alzack and Bisca thought. They glanced at each other then looked away. (A.N. I am aware that they get married, but this happens before the timeskip. But Happy still acknowledges Ultear. I don't know. XD)  
"Juvia wants to be engaged to Gray-sama!"  
"Leave me aloooone!" the target ran from the water mage.  
"I hope this works out..." Wendy whispered.  
"You'd better treat Levy right, Gajeel!" Erza pointed a sword at the Dragonslayer.  
"A-aye," he replied.  
"Erza! Wendy!" Lucy cried after she finished paying Cana, "You're alright!"  
"Lucy-san!" Wendy happily called, "Porlyusica's work was amazing!"  
"Lucy!" Erza exclaimed, "Thank goodness you're okay! And, hey, did Natsu carry you the whole way back?" she commented, slyly.  
The blonde smiled, slightly embarrassed. "Let's go congratulate Levy and Gajeel."  
The others nodded.  
The four approached the new couple. (A.N. Natsu is still carrying Lucy)  
"Congrats, you two!" Lucy exclaimed.  
Levy hugged Lucy.  
"I'm so happy you're safe, Lu-chan! And, thanks!" she replied, extremely happy.  
"But I don't get it," Lucy said.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I understand that you love him, you told me but... like, two weeks ago, you guys talked a bit, but nothing much. Now you're going to get married?!"  
"*sigh* I guess I'll tell the story..." Levy seemed slightly reluctant.  
"Really?" Gajeel finally spoke up, "You haven't even told me yet."  
"What story?" Erza, Wendy, Lucy, and Natsu asked.  
"Just listen."  
Flashback (In Levy's POV)  
Ten days ago, I was walking home form the guild and I kept on feeling like I was being watched. Then suddenly, I woke up in this creepy room hanging by four chains!  
(Interruption by Erza)  
"But you changed the flyer for our job only four days ago!"  
"No, I didn't. But I have a pretty good idea of who did."  
(continued)  
I kept on screaming and shouting until someone came into the room. Me. **I** came into the room. Or rather, someone who looked exactly like me came into the room. She was smiling at me, very sweetly. Then she asked me where 'she' was. And since I had absolutely no idea what she was talking about, I couldn't answer her. When I said I didn't know, she used a kind of Stone Magic on me. She had complete control of anything made out of stone! She kept on sending wave after wave of rock at me. (Levy was in tears now) Then she said something I didn't really understand.  
(Interruption by Erza, Wendy, Lucy, Natsu, and Gajeel)  
"WHAT DID SHE SAY?!"  
(continued)  
She said, 'You know who I'm talking about, Lady Crescent!' All of a sudden, she stopped looking like me, and started looking like Erza with a less curvaceous figure. (Erza blushed) While she kept on hitting me with stone she continued saying, 'Calling yourself Levy isn't going to change anything! I still know who you are! You were so close to her and you claim you know nothing about her!? OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN EVERYTHING?! Now, tell me where Stella is!' I still couldn't do anything. I cried and cried and kept on telling her I didn't know what she was talking about. Eventually, she fell on the ground and I could barely hear her say, 'You really have...' Then she started crying! I was so confused! So confused I wanted to either die, beat the crap out of her until she told me what was going on, comfort her, but most of all, I just wanted to go back home. I don't even know who Stella is!  
(Interruption by Lucy)  
"I do, and I'll tell you later."  
Question marks floated above everyone.  
(continued)  
Then she grabbed my hand and I instantly fell asleep. In my dream I just continued falling and falling, until someone caught me. I heard the person say, 'If it makes you feel better-' then I woke up. But I heard someone outside the room shout '-better, I love you!' I just waited a while, trying to match up voices until it clicked: Gajeel was out there!  
(Interruption by Wendy)  
"That is sooooooo romantic..."  
Gajeel blushed (A.N. He can do that? XD)  
Levy started smiling, but was still crying.  
(continued)  
I tried to calling his name. I didn't really care if I mistook someone for him. Actually, I had been hearing his voice more often...  
(Interruption by Lucy... and everyone else)  
"Ohhh, stalker much?" Lucy commented.  
"O-oi!" Gajeel replied, startled and confused.  
"It's okay, Gajeel," Levy told him, "I feel safer with you around."  
"They liiiiiike each other," The entire guild sai.  
"We are getting married!" Levy shouted back.  
(continued)  
Anyway, my voice was so hoarse, I was sure he wouldn't hear me. But he did! The door was locked (obviously) so he broke it down. And I'm alive to tell the tale! He kind of stood there in shock, I guess. I would it it were me. Then, he snapped out of it and got the chains off of me. Lily asked me what happened, but I didn't want to talk about it. I mean, I was covered in blood! It was not a pretty picture! (Levy brightened up) Then he carried me princess-style out of the damned place.  
(Interruption by Elfman)  
"MAN! carrying the woman is manly!"  
"Shut it, Elfman!" Evergreen shouted.  
"Like a married couple," Mirajane commented happily... before she started crying about ugly babies.  
The whole guild sweatdropped.  
(continued)  
He told me not to cry and I said I wanted to go home.  
(Interruption by Lucy)  
"How romantic..." she blushed, then glanced up at Natsu, who was staring intently at her.  
"She liiiiiiiiiikes you," Happy said to Natsu.  
"Eh?" Natsu replied, confused. Lucy sighed.  
(continued)  
So we were flying back and my mind told me once more that I loved the person that was holding me in his arms.  
(End flashback)  
"Gajeel, Lily," Levy said, "We are going to act out what happened next!"  
"What?" Gajeel replied, turning red, "Hell no!"  
"Do it, Gajeel," Erza ordered, glaring at him.  
"Y-yes, ma'am!" He picked up Levy and Pantherlily lifted the two of them into the air. Levy pretended to be exhausted and put her head to Gajeel's chest.  
"Ehehehehe." Gray laughed evilly and took a picture with a magic camera. Gajeel turned red.  
"This next part is actually pretty funny," Pantherlily said.  
"Just get on with it!" Erza commanded.  
"Okay, we're starting!" Levy yelled.  
"Levy-chan, what do you really think of Gajeel?" Pantherlily asked, obviously in character.  
"Mmm... I already told you, Lu-chan," she replied. Gajeel chocked (Acting of course)  
"Wait, WHAT?!" Lucy interrupted  
"Shut up," everyone hissed.  
Pantherlily smirked, "I want to hear you tall me again."  
"*sigh* He's probably the coolest person I know, he always protects me, and... I love him." she said unknowingly.  
Pantherlily gave Gajeel a weird look. Gajeel was shocked then, when he was Lily's face, he mumbled, "What?"  
Levy's eyes shot open. She seemed to remember where she really was and blushed bright red. (A.N. Damn! I wish I could make myself blush on cue!)  
"Uh, um, Gajeel... uh... about what I just said-" she stuttered. Gajeel stared intently at her, then slowly, deliberately, placed his lips on hers. Levy seemed really surprised (Like surprised as if she wasn't acting). She closed her eyes and deepened their kiss.  
"Oh my gosh," Carla said and covered Wendy's eyes.  
"Uh... this part didn't happen..." Pantherlily said.  
There was an akward pause in which the betrothed couple continued to make out.  
"Ahem!" Erza cleared her throat. The two took no notice.  
"AHEM!" the warrior coughed, louder this time. There was no reaction. She looked at Lucy expectantly. The blonde sighed.  
"LEVY, I'LL TELL THEM ALL YOUR SECRET IF YOU DON'T STOP TERRORIZING THE CHILDREN!" she shouted.  
Levy's eyes shot wide open and she pulled back.  
"Ack! Gomen ne! Gomen ne!" She replied.  
"You may continue." Erza ordered.  
"Let's pretend that was a small kiss on the lips." Pantherlily suggested.  
"Yeah, good luck." Gray said.  
"Uh... Gajeel?" Levy stumbled, fighting to get back into character.  
"Well, you said you loved me." the Iron Dragonslayer replied, slightly nonchalantly. Levy laughed, apparently fully recovered from her embarrassment. She put her head back on his chest and snuggled closer. (A.N. Wait, wouldn't it be uncomfortable to have a bloody person snuggling with you [in the actual scene, Levy was still beat up and exhausted]?).  
Pantherlily simply nodded.  
"Imagine now that we've reached Hartford," he said. He descended to the ground. The three sort of stood there, awkwardly. (Actually, Pantherlily and Gajeel stood there, Levy was still being carried) Levy nudged Gajeel with her elbow.  
"Wha~? Oh! Levy, I'm going to take you to a doctor." he said.  
"Why don't we go back to the guild?" Levy asked quietly.  
"Because I want you to recover first." Gajeel replied.  
"Now Levy's resting on a hospital bed." Pantherlily informed everyone. Gajeel placed the girl on a table and everyone sort of moved closer, surrounding them. Gajeel sat down. It was quite for a moment. Levy was evidently pretending to be asleep. Then she moved and opened her eyes. Gajeel just staredat her.  
"Natsu, you can put me down," Lucy whispered, "This might take awhile." Natsu did not put her down, but instead just sat in a chair with Lucy in his lap. The blonde turned red. Gray laughed evilly again and took a picture of them.  
Suddenly, Gajeel spoke, "Levy, we should get married."  
"WHAAAAAAT?" the whole guild said.  
"That sounds like how Natsu would propose!" Gray shouted.  
"What'd you say?!" Natsu angrily retorted, but he didn't get out of his seat. (A.N. 'Cause he still had Lucy in his lap, and no Natsu, no matter how angry, could ever resist that)  
Levy just blinked. Then she smiled.  
"Isn't this a little... sudden?" she answered.  
"But people get married when they want to be together forever, right?" Gajeel asked, "And I want to be with you forever." Levy blushed a bright red at this.  
"Maybe we should talk about it later..." she mumbled.  
"Okay, but I have a question."  
"What?" Levy sat up.  
"If I asked you to marry me and you could only say yes or no and I would never ask you again if you said no, what would you say?"  
Levy blinked. She answered slowly, "I would say yes, of course."  
At this, Gajeel kissed Levy slowly at first, but than passionately.  
"Gajeel..." Levy moaned. Carla covered Wendy's eyes again.  
"Wait, so did this actually happen?" Lisanna asked.  
"Yup." Pantherlily replied.  
"Levy..." Jet and Droy just stood there mournfully.  
From her angle, Lucy could see Gajeel's tongue mingling with Levy's  
"Oh my gosh..." she said then closed her eyes. She wanted to cover them but her arms were around Natsu's neck and that was too comfortable to give up! So she settled for planting her face into Natsu's chest. She then heard Gray laugh again and the click of a camera.  
'Aw, shit.' the blonde thought.  
Meanwhile, Gajeel had pushed Levy back down into a sleeping position and was (finally!) pulling apart. He glanced around the room of shocked faces. He also noticed that Erza seemed to be enjoying the re-enactment. That sent shivers down his spine. Then he looked down into Levy's beautiful, brown eyes.  
"On second thought, Gajeel, I would love to marry you!" Levy exclaimed.  
Gajeel smiled the patented Dragonslayer smile.  
"Gi he he he."  
"And that's how they got engaged." Pantherlily said.  
Half the guild facepalmed and sweatdropped and the other half laughed awkwardly. Except for Erza. Erza cheered. Because we all know how much she loves acting and romance.  
Levy looked at all the faces, then pouted.  
"What? You said you wanted to know how we got engaged."  
"We all need cake to celebrate the new couple!" Erza exclaimed  
"Wait a minute." someone said. Everyone turned to face her.  
"Cana?" Lucy asked.  
"Lucy, you said you know this Stella girl. So tell us."  
Lucy sighed.  
"Okay so you know about the job Wendy, Erza, and I took?" she started.

* * *

**Wow. This one was a lot longer than all of the other chapters. I'm sorry if it was boring to you. Because 2,651 words of boring is pretty bad. Sadness... But hopefully, you did not find it boring and will continue to read my story! \(^.^)/ Don't forget to tell me if you like the story, and maybe give some insight on what you think should happen next! Well, until next time! Jah ne?**


	6. Chapter 6: Maybe It's Love

**I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry it took me so long to update! If I could, I would go back in time and write this earlier, but unfortunately, I don't have that ability! TT^TT (supposed to be a crying face) But now, I will type what you have been waiting for, Chapter 6: Maybe It's Love!**

**'Kay, so I ****really**** don't think you'd want me to tall the whole Stella thing again. XD. This is now when Lucy's almost done with the story.**

* * *

"So then Natsu took me to a doctor in Clover." Lucy continued, "He said he wanted me to recover before we came back to the guild."  
"Did he propose to you, Lu-chan?!" Levy shouted.  
"WHAT?! HELL NO!" the embarrassed blonde shouted back. She continued, saying, "Then, once I got better, he took me back. But halfway through, I got tired, so he carried me the rest of the way!"  
"They liiiiiiiiiiike each other..." Happy whispered to Gray. But, of course, Lucy heard. So that comment earned him a 'Lucy Kick' to the face.  
"So this king person," Erza said, "used protecting a princess that was already gone as an excuse just to talk to you?"  
"No," Lucy answered, "Hell's Elation was the one who posted the job, King Helios just told them to get me here."  
"How did they know that you would take the job?" Wendy asked.  
"I don't think they did. Thinking from a dark guild's point of view, they might've just posted the job to beat someone in this guild up and kidnap me later, but they just got lucky." (A.N. Actually, I wanted to make it so that Hell's Elation knew that Lucy would take that job because only Lucy takes half-ass jobs like protecting a princess from no real threat. But that would just be mean. XD)  
"Why would we accept a job from some king?" someone yelled.  
"Yeah!" agreed someone else, "He had a dark guild beat up Erza, Lucy, and Wendy!"  
The whole guild erupted with sound; everyone was arguing with each other. Lucy looked around the room, panicked.  
She closed her eyes and yelled, "STOP!"  
At that same moment, Master Makarov had done the same thing. All was silent and everyone looked up to the second floor at the short man.  
"Now I say we take the king up on his offer." he said.  
"But what about Lucy, Wendy, and Erza?" some-unimportant-character-whose-name-you-don't-even-know shouted out.  
"Lucy said that it was the dark guild, right?" Makarov answered with an evil aura around him.  
"A-aye!" the same person squeaked.  
"Now, tell us more about the job, Lucy." the old man said.  
"Well..." the blonde girl responded, "It's 5 million jewel to anyone who helps-"  
"See?" Makarov interrupted, "A wonderful job!"  
"It's not going to be easy..." Lucy sweatdropped. "We need to locate and return Princess Stella..."  
"We can do it!" Master Makarov shouted, "We're Fairy Tail, right?!"  
"AYE!" everyone yelled.  
Timeskip  
After Lucy finished explaining the details of the job, the whole guild celebrated her safe return and Levy and Gajeel's engagement. Lucy returned to her apartment exhausted.  
"After all of this, I could really use a bath and a good night's sleep." she sighed.  
When Lucy finished relaxing in her tub, she wrapped herself in a towel and walked into her bedroom... only to see Natsu sitting on her bed. With a serious expression. A Natsu with a serious expression is never good.  
"Uh... Natsu?" The startled girl said. She suddenly remembered that she was wearing only a towel. She turned bright red then shouted, "NATSU, YOU PERV, GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT!"  
Natsu didn't flinch. He calmly stood up and approached Lucy.  
"Natsu?" she almost whispered.  
The Dragonslayer said nothing, but continued to come closer. With every step Natsu made towards Lucy, Lucy took a step backward.  
Natsu forward, Lucy backward  
Natsu forward, Lucy backward  
Natsu forward, Lucy backward... just to hit a wall.  
"Natsu... what are you doing?" Lucy asked very softly.  
"... From now on, I am going with you for all of you jobs." the rose-haired boy finally spoke. He grabbed Lucy's shoulders, "Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?"  
Lucy saw only warmth and compassion in the teenager's eyes. Suddenly, Natsu pulled Lucy into a hug. She gasped quietly. Then she smiled. She threw one of her hands into the boy's spiky hair (A.N. Which I hear is surprisingly soft, but I wouldn't know).  
"Well, I'm fine know, aren't I?" she said cheerfully. Natsu squeezed her tighter.  
"Yeah... I still hate that king guy..."  
The Celestial mage laughed. She sighed contently and thought, 'I used to think I had a crush on Natsu but...  
Maybe it's love'

* * *

**No, they don't kiss yet. I know, I'm killing you all! XD**

**I'm sorry, but I'm not quite finished with Chapter 7: And The Adventure Begins! yet... I finally got over my three weel long writer's block, so I know what I'm doing again! :D Hopefully, I'll finish writing it by the end of this week, but I don't know when I'll be able to put it up online... Did you know that I've been writing this for two months before I actually decided to put it on ? Or did I already tell you all that? I'm too lazy to check... I've been so busy with school, so I cant' write as often, but I try my best! I also am happy because I know my onesama is giving me lots of kawaii Christmas gifts from the Philippines! Actually, we're not related, but we were born on the same day, we look quite alike, and she is my anime buddy! I love you Deana-onesan! And Merry Christmas to the rest of my fans!  
~Love,  
jhline**


	7. Chapter 7: And the Adventure Begins!

**Well, here it is, chappy number seven! This chapter has a bunch of random junk in it that goes into further detail about noble families and blah blah blah blah blah. I actually had to get on the computer and LOOK STUFF UP to write this! Yeah, I'm so lazy... '^_^ I hope you like it! :3**

* * *

'Hmmmmm... my bed is warmer than usual...' Lucy thought. 'And this pillow...' She punched the pillow to try to make it softer. The pillow groaned. 'Wait, WHAT?!' Lucy sat up really fast.  
"NATSU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!?"  
In all reality, Lucy wasn't that surprised to see the Dragonslayer.  
"GET! OUT!" the blonde yelled.  
Natsu opened his eyes and sat up. He stretched while he said, "Oh, good morning, Luce."  
"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?! I TOLD YOU TO GO HOME YESTERDAY!"  
"I did," Natsu calmly replied, "But I came back."  
Lucy's face twitched with anger.  
"You could have at least slept on the couch!" she huffed, "It's incredibly weird to wake up and find you sleeping next to me! By the way, where's Happy?"  
"Number one," Natsu said while holding up one finger, "You hardly ever sleep on the couch, so it doesn't smell as much like you as your bed."  
"Whaaaaaa?" Lucy was confuzled. (A.N. Webster should make this a word, because I am tired of the computer telling me it's spelled wrong. CONFUZLED IS A WORD! It is similar to confused, but not quite.)  
"Number two," Natsu continued, holding up two fingers now, "Happy didn't wwant to come because he knew you'd get mad."  
"He's a lot smarter than you." Lucy retorted. She sighed. "Okay... NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY APARTMENT!" she yelled as she pushed Natsu out the window.  
When she was sure he had left, she began to wonder, 'What do I smell like anyway?'  
She poured scented bath oils and salts and soaked in the tub. When she finished and had gotten dressed, she sprayed herself with various perfumes and put on her strawberry lip gloss.  
"Hm. I wonder." she muttered before she locked her apartment door. (A.N. What Natsu likes about Lucy scent is not all that junk. But I'm not gonna tell what it is yet. In fact, I'm not gonna tell you for a while. *evil face*)  
Soon, Lucy found herself standing in front of the guild. When she entered, she found everyone standing and staring at her.  
"Ummm... Is there something wrong with my clothes?" she asked timidly.  
Suddenly, Lucy felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Natsu.  
"You finally got here!" he said cheerfully.  
Lucy turned bright red for some reason she did not know.  
"We've been waiting for you!" the Dragonslayer continued.  
Lucy looked around, uncertain. "Oh... why?" she asked.  
"Because you're in charge of the search!" a voice boomed from above. It was none other than Master Makarov.  
"WHAT?!" the blonde yelled, "Why not Erza, or someone who could be more in charge?!"  
"I know next to nothing about Princess Stella." the red haired knight replied.  
"How did I get myself into this mess?" Lucy sulked. She sighed. (A.N. Geez, she'd been doing a bit of sighing today! [I actually took out some sighs from the first draft once I realized how many I put in]) "Alright, first we need information. Erza, Gray, Natsu, and I will go back to Hakarraizia Castle."  
"Yosh!" Natsu exclaimed, "Do I get to beat up the king if he doesn't talk?"  
"Natsu, the king is the one giving the job. He'll probably talk willingly." Lucy answered while sweatdropping.  
"And if he doesn't?" Natsu half-begged.  
"No, Natsu." Lucy answered, "He's the king, he gets special privileges."  
"But I'm a Dragonslayer," Natsu countered, "I should get special privileges, too."  
"You already get to eat fire, so stop complaining." Lucy said as she punched him in the head.  
"Ow..." Natsu whined as he felt the red bump on his skull.  
"Now let's go," Erza interrupted coolly.  
"FAST!" Lucy exclaimed ad she saw all the things Erza had already packed.  
On the Train  
"Natsu..." Lucy sighed. She was holding the Dragonslayer's head on her lap. Everything was likely to remain like this until the end of the ride. The trip was meant to take four hours.  
'And my legs are already getting numb.' Lucy thought. She sighed resignedly, (A.N. SEE? I told you she was sighing a lot!) put her hands in Natsu's hair, and leaned against the window. After a few minutes, she began to feel like someone was watching her. She opened her eyes.  
"WHAT THE HELL YOU GUYS?!" Lucy had forgotten that Erza and Gray were sitting in front of them. They had both taken out cameras and were taking picture after picture of Natsu and Lucy.  
"Those pictures won't live for thirty more seconds!" Lucy started to get up, but something grabbed her wrist. She turned around.  
"Lu...cy..." the sick Natsu groaned, "Stay... here..."  
"But..." she sighed and sat back down. She sat Natsu up and leaned him against the window. Then she put her arms around his neck and thought, 'Screw Erza and Gray, this is comfortable.'  
Natsu smiled faintly and sighed contently (A.N. IT'S CONTAGIOUS!)  
They soon fell asleep to the sound of clicking cameras.  
At Hakarraizia Castle  
"I'm still a little out from that train ride..." Natsu groaned.  
"Well, you better get better fast, because we're already here." Lucy informed him before he fell onto the ground face-down.  
"I mildly dislike coming back here after the fight had..." Erza said.  
The huge doors to the castle were opened to an even huger reception hall with a grand staircase and a sparkling chandelier. The four walked into the beautiful room and were greeted by a young servant. She had bowed her head and could not yet see the wizards' faces, but she looked up when they approached her.  
"Ah-" her eyes widened, "Princess Stella? Lord Crimson" Lord Zaffre? Duchess Tsubaki?" She stared in awe at the four, while the latter had question marks floating above their heads.  
Lucy finally spoke up, "I believe you have mistaken us for someone else. I am Lucy Heartfilia, these are my friends, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, and Erza Scarlet. We're here to assist King Helios in finding his daughter."  
"Oh..." the servant was still staring at them, her eyes flickering from Lucy, to Erza, to Gray, to Natsu. "I will escort you to the King."  
As the five proceeded up the grand staircase, Erza asked, "What is your name?"  
The young girl seemed quite surprised, but Lucy saw her smile as she said, "My name is Khôra. There is a requirement that all members part of this family be named after something related to space, such as Helios, Stella, Virizon (A.N. I, like, JUST realized that Virizon was spelled the same way the Pokemon's name is spelled. Now I always imagine her with green hair or something. Epic Fail XD), Cosmo, Luna, Terra, Cresent, and other members of the Hakarraizia family."  
"Is it that way with all the honorable families?" the red haired knight asked.  
"It is in that all the families are named after something. Like the Pleratus family is named after flowers and the Keltoshi family is named after colors. Members of those families looked just like you! Except that you guys are a good twelve or so years older than those kids were..."  
Sensing something was wrong, (A.N. Actually, I'd be kind of concerned about Lucy's ability to perceive other's emotions if she didn't sense this, it's so obvious) Lucy asked, "What happened to them?"  
"They all vanished." Khôra said, "Not all on the same day, but one after the other, they went missing. And it was only the most important children. (A.N. Ouch.) The heirs of the families. Lady Cresent was the sole heir of her branch of the Hakarraizia family. She was also Princess Stella's best friend. Tsubaki's sister, Ajisai, was left behind. She wasn't even given a title, and almost no attention or love from her parents. In fact, Duchess Tsubaki and Princess Stella were the only ones who gave a damn about her."  
"Wasn't Lady Cresent what that person called Levy?" Lucy whispered to Erza.  
Gray, overhearing her, answered, "Yeah, it was. This is getting even more sketch... Do we all have royal counterparts?" (A.N. Damn, Gray! I see we are being very perceptive today!)  
"What does Miss Ajisai look like? Do you see her often?" Erza asked Khôra.  
"Hey, were you even listening to me?" Lucy sweatdropped.  
"Yes, we see each other quite often. The remaining members of the noble families like to stick together. Ajisai looks quite like you, Miss Scarlet. For a moment, I thought you were her, but I know that breasts don't grow that large overnight, so I figured you must have been Tsubaki." (A.N. Plastic surgery, bro. I'm being very talkative today aren't I? :3) Khôra laughed, "Isn't it odd how you all resemble nobility?"  
When the maid received no answer, she turned and faced the four.  
"O-oi..." she sweatdropped.  
"We're brothers..." Natsu and Gray said at the same time, glaring at each other.  
"I have a sister..." Erza had wide eyes (A.N. Ya' know, like the eyes when Jellal told her he had a fiance. Curse you, Jellal! She looooooooooooooooved yoooooooooooooooou!)  
"I'm a princess!" Lucy exclaimed with stars in her eyes. She curtsied to imaginary princes and waltzed with the air.  
"I thought you said that you guys weren't those people!" Khôra yelled. She sighed. "Anyway, here is the king's chamber. By the way, it's quite late. Do you plan on staying?"  
"Ah!" Lucy gasped, finally snapping out of it. She turned to Erza for an answer.  
"You're the one in charge of the search," the red haired knight told her. "You decide."  
Lucy seemed stunned. She nodded. "Yes, Khôra, we will be staying."  
The teal haired maid smiled. "That's fine. But I must warn you... Oh never mind. Go on. I'm sure the king is waiting for you four." (A.N. And her hair color is finally revealed! I use reference to hair color far too often. Actually, when I was thinking up what Khôra would look like, I kept on thinking of Hatsune Miku. So her hair is teal. XD)  
The group looked at each other before opening the doors to the room.  
"Well that isn't sketch at all..." Natsu mumbled. (A.N. I'm using the words 'sketch' and 'sketchy' too much...)  
"Lucy, are you sure we should stay here?" Gray asked.  
"I'm not so sure now..." the blonde said nervously.  
Completely ignoring her nerves, Erza said, "The king isn't here..."  
The four observed the room.  
"Oh!" Natsu exclaimed, "There's a note on the desk!"  
He reached out and grabbed it.  
"Natsu, you shouldn't just take something off his desk!" Lucy scolded.  
"But it's for you..." the boy whimpered.  
"Eh?" Lucy read the note:  
_  
To Miss Heartfilia (and friends, had she brought any)  
__I believe you have returned on account of the search for my daughter.  
__I am most pleased that you have accepted my offer!  
__But, I have other matters to attend to at the moment.  
__Please make yourselves at home.  
__Ask Terra to show you to your rooms.  
__Just call out for her. She'll hear you._

-_King Helios Hakarraizia_

"Hmm..." Lucy read the note again. She sighed. "Well, I guess we have to wait until tomorrow to talk to the king. Come on, everyone. Let's go get some rest."  
"We don't know where our rooms are, though." Gray said.  
"And Khôra's gone..." Natsu pointed out as they stepped back into the hall.  
"Don't worry!" Lucy smiled. "TERRA! PLEASE COME HERE!"  
"Sheesh, I'm coming..." a pink haired teenager stepped out of nowhere. She looked at everyone, then her eyes rested on Natsu. "Oh... hi!"  
"Yo!" Natsu responded cheerfully.  
'What is it I'm feeling?' Lucy thought, 'All I know is that I just met this girl and I already hate her! Argh, I'm beginning to think like Juvia! Just because she's talking to Natsu doesn't mean they have an intimate relationship! What the hell is wrong with you, Lucy?!'  
"Terra, could you please show us to the rooms where we'll be staying tonight?" Lucy said while gritting her teeth.  
The girl tore her eyes away from Natsu's abs and grunted, "Okay..."  
She led the group down a series of corridors.  
"How the hell are we gonna find our way out of here?" Lucy said.  
"Just call me again," Terra told her with 'obviously' in her tone of voice.  
Terra finally stopped in front of two doors. She opened on of them. The inside looked suspiciously better then all the other rooms in the palace.  
"So... we sleep here? Erza asked.  
"Yes," Terra said, "And you two," she pointed at Natsu and Gray, "Sleep here." She opened the other door. The inside was identical, but the color scheme was more masculine.  
"But I wanna sleep with Lucyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy..." Natsu whined.  
Terra glared at the blonde while the latter turned red.  
"No. If you really want to, you can come see me, but you cannot go into the girls' room!" the pink haired girl told him.  
"Then Lucy can come sleep with me." Natsu pouted.  
Terra was about to say something to Lucy when Erza butted in, saying to Natsu, "You wil sleep in the boys' room with the boys, Natsu. And you will leave Lucy ALONE." She glared a death stare at the poor boy.  
"Y-yes, ma'am!" he squeaked.  
Terra smirked. "Well, good night..." she waved flirtatiously at Natsu before she turned around. She began to walk away when she again turned to face the group. "Oh, and sweet dreams..."  
Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Gray shuddered as the pink haired teen disappeared into the darkness.  
"Well..." Lucy began, "Good night!"  
Then, right before the four went to sleep, she gave Natsu a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow!"  
Natsu smiled. "Sure thing, Luce!"  
The two made eye contact for about fifteen seconds before Gray and Erza began clearing their throats.  
"Oh! Uh..." Lucy turned bright red.  
The couple exchanged 'good night's once more, then retired to bed.

* * *

**I was in a hurry. Don't judge me.**


	8. Chapter 8: Dreams

**Ugh... Hi minna... I'm sooooooo sorry about the wait, but... it actually took me this long just to write this chapter...**

* * *

~Lucy's POV~  
Huh? Where am I? Everything is... gone... (A.N. ERMEGERD, I SUCK AT FIRST PERSON!) Eh? What's happening?A scene is appearing! Is it... me? I look like I'm five again... Oh! Levy is here, too! And Gray! And Erza! Natsu, Juvia, Gajeel, Laxus, Cana, Mira, Lisanna, Elfman, Laki, Evergreen, Freed, Bickslow, and... IS THAT MASTER MAVIS!? Wait a minute... nothing is happening. Why is everything frozen? It's kind of creepy for a bunch of people to just be staring and not blink even when you wave your hand in front of their faces. I feel like they're going to attack me...  
"Hello, Lucy!"  
"OH MY GOSH, WHO'S THERE?!"  
~Normal POV~  
Lucy turned around to find Mavis standing behind her.  
"W-what? You were standing over there!" Lucy pointed to where the first master used to be standing. "How did you get over here?"  
Mavis look at the girl, confused, "... I... walked?"  
Lucy sighed, "What is going on, Mavis?"  
She smiled at the teenager. "This is a dream. Just watch and see what happens! And no one can see you, so don't be surprised when they ignore you!" Then Mavis disappeared.  
"O-oi! Come back!" Lucy shouted, "... Dang it. Well, I guess I have to watch and see what happens..." She looked around expectantly. "Well... what do I do, Mavis?!"  
Suddenly, she heard another voice, "Mavis! Where did you go?!"  
'Erza!' Lucy thought-shouted  
"Erza?! That you?" someone yelled.  
"Gray! Erza!" someone else called out.  
"Where's Lucy?" Erza asked.  
"Everybody! Over here!" Lucy shouted.  
Erza, Natsu, and Gray ran through what appeared to be a courtyard.  
"What on earth is going on?" Erza asked once everyone had gathered.  
"Mavis just told me to watch what happened." Lucy answered.  
"Mavis talked to you, too?" Natsu asked.  
"Yes." Lucy nodded.  
"She talked to me as well." Erza said.  
"Me too." Gray added.  
"Don't you think it's weird that a lot of people here look like what a bunch of people from Fairy Tail would look like as kids?" Natsu questioned, completely changing the subject.  
"Natsu," Lucy began, "If this is us, it took place before you met Igneel."  
"Good observation, Lucy!" Mavis said from somewhere.  
"Mavis! Where did you go?" Erza demanded.  
"That doesn't matter," the girl giggled (A.N. Is Mavis considered a girl or a woman? 'Cause she is really old, but she acts like a little girl... And that is not a rhetorical question. Kudos to anyone who answers it to my satisfaction.), "Just wait for things to begin. It won't be long now."  
"How do you know this is before Natsu met Igneel?" Gray asked.  
"He-" Lucy was cut off.  
"I can't stand to look at any version of me not wearing Igneel's scarf!" Natsu roared.  
"That's how." Lucy sweatdropped right as everything began to move.  
"Whoa!" Natsu exclaimed (A.N. I'll put L. before the name for the past person, like this:)  
"Hey, Princess! Can I talk to you?" L. Natsu shouted to L. Lucy.  
"Hey, Lucy! You're a princess!" Natsu said to Lucy.  
"I see..." Erza commented, "These people are not Natsu and Lucy, but Lord Crimson and Princess Stella." (A.N. Okay, that being Erza, shouldn't she have figured that out a while ago...?)  
"What is it, Lord Crimson?" L. Lucy asked as she approached he young boy.  
"Well..." L. Natsu leaned in and whispered into L. Lucy's ear  
"Hey! I can't hear him!" Lucy whined.  
's face turned red.  
"I don't think you have to hear to get an idea of what he said." Gray observed.  
Suddenly, L. Natsu grabbed L. Lucy's head, turned her face toward him, and kissed her.  
"OH MY GOD, HOW OLD ARE THEY ANYWAY?!" Lucy shouted, while blushing really hard.  
"Yep, definitely not Natsu." Erza commented, face red.  
The spoken of boy only stared at the scene, completely silent.  
"Let's move on to some other place. There's a little me over there!" Gray suggested pointing to Lord Zaffre, "Let's see what's happening!"  
The four strolled over to the opposite side of the courtyard.  
"Laaaaaaaaaadyyyyyyyyyyyyy Saaaaaaakuraaaaaaaaa!" L. Gray shouted. He was running towards L. Juvia.  
"Lord Zaffre," she said, "Would you please refrain from annoying me so?" L. Juvia was **ticked**.  
"WHAT THE HELL!?" the four teens chorused.  
"Gray likes Juvia instead of Juvia liking Gray!" Natsu shouted.  
Gray responded by punching Natsu in the stomach.  
"That's Lord Zaffre and Lady Sakura, not me and Juvia!" he protested.  
"Isn't that the same thing?" Natsu asked weakly.  
No one answered, thinking about the the question.  
"But we all had other parents..." Lucy pointed out.  
The others stared blankly at her.  
"We did?" Gray asked.  
"Well, I had Igneel!" Natsu exclaimed.  
"There is no way a dragon is your birth parent." Lucy told him, "Surely you remember human parents. Don't ANY of you guys remember your parents?"  
The trio of orphans looked at each other.  
"Nope..." Erza said.  
"Well, I at least know for sure that I'm not Princess Stella..." Lucy sighed, resignedly, "I have my own father and mother."  
There was an awkward silence.  
Finally, Erza spoke up, "Well, there's Duchess Tsubaki." She nodded towards the young redhead, who was sitting with Ajisai. They were both chowing down on a strawberry cake.  
"Ha, that's one thing that's the same." Lucy stated, "Let's listen to them.  
The teen sat around the two, like children listening to a story.  
"Come on, Tsuki," they heard Ajisai say, "I KNOW you like him. I just want to hear you say it."  
L. Erza turned bright red as she indignantly replied, "Count Cosmo is just a friend! It doesn't matter what you say! And mom and dad will be angry if they hear you calling me 'Tsuki'!"  
"What is with the kids here?" Lucy sweatdropped, "They're all so bold. Except for Duchess Tsubaki."  
"Now that's another thing that's different." Gray mumbled,  
"Now that we know a bit about the nobles' lives, let's think about if these people are us." Erza suggested.  
There was more silence as everyone's faces turned red. Except for Erza. Her face was already red.  
'Actually,' Lucy thought, 'it wouldn't be too bad if I was Princess Stella. So long Natsu was Lord Crimson.' She looked at the Dragonslayer who held her affections, and found him staring right back at her. She was about to say something, when he broke the quite first.  
"Hey, Luce," he said cheerfully, "Can I talk to you for a second?"  
"Huh? S-sure!" Lucy stammered her reply.  
Erza and Gray exchanged mischievous glances.  
"You guys are not invited." Natsu glared at the two.  
They sighed in resignation. Natsu then took Lucy's hand and left, with Erza and Gray watching.  
"Well, now what do we do?" Gray asked. Erza pointed in the direction Natsu ran off with Lucy in.  
"Forward! A true meddler does not stop at lack of an invitation!" (A.N. That sounds more like something I would say...)  
"Uh..." Gray sweatdropped.  
Now, back to Natsu and Lucy! :D  
Natsu stopped at a pretty, flower-covered gazebo.  
"What... is it... Natsu?" Lucy panted. She looked up. "Whoa! How did you know where this place was?"  
"I didn't. Now, sit down."  
Lucy sat next to Natsu on the plush seats.  
"Okay, Lucy." Natsu began. He crossed his arms (Like a boss). "So, this sounds really weird but... I think..."  
Lucy was holding her breath, her face flushed pink.  
"I think I..." he tried to continue.  
Suddenly a high-pitched voice called out, "HELLO?!" Master Mavis came running through the woods toward Natsu and Lucy.  
"Mavis, you ruined it!" Two other voices chimed out of somewhere.  
Natsu and Lucy looked around. They quickly spotted a flash of bright red and a spot of dark blue. Erza and Gray fell out of the two trees they were hiding in.  
"WHAT THE HELL YOU GUYS!" Lucy yelled.  
"I told you you couldn't come, snowflake." Natsu growled, advancing towards Gray. (A.N. Damn, everyone's pissed at Gray today! XD)  
Before a fight could begin, Mavis said, "Um, the dream is ending in about ten seconds."  
Aaaaaaannnnnnddddd then a fight began anyway.  
"What?!" Lucy cried out in frustration, "Natsu, what were you going to say!?"  
"6..."  
Natsu turned around. "Oh! Lucy!"  
"5..."  
He ducked to avoid a punch from Gray.  
"4..."  
"Natsu!" Lucy yelled.  
"3..."  
"Lucy! I was trying to say that-" he was cut off by a kick to the chest  
"2..."  
"I think, but I'm not sure that I-" Gray landed a punch on Natsu's face. Natsu fell.  
"1..."  
"Natsu! Remember to tell me later!" Lucy yelled.  
As everything turned unnaturally white, everyone heard Gray say, "Ha! I won! Wha- aw, shit, what's happening?"  
Lucy woke up with a start. She turned to Erza. 'Ah... if she's still asleep, then that dream meant nothing...' Lucy sighed. Suddenly, she heard giggling. 'Is that coming from... Erza?' she sweatdropped. She turned to look at her again. Now, the knight was sitting up with her knees curled towards her chest. Her right hand was covering her face. And she was laughing.  
"Uh... Erza?" Lucy was actually concerned.  
An exclamation mark flashed above Erza's head. (A.N. 'Cause this is an anime, so you can actually say stuff like that and no one thinks you're weird.)  
"Ah! Gomen, it's just..." Erza turned to face Lucy, "My dream was funny..."  
"Fun...ny?" Lucy shivered, "What kind of... funny?"  
"Well-" Erza stopped all of a sudden,  
"Well, what?"  
Erza helf up her left hand. There was a camera in it.  
"...Why do you sleep with a camera?" Lucy deadpanned.  
"Lucy..." Erza grinned, "You've got to see these pictures."  
A projection appeared on front of Erza. It was a picture of Natsu and Lucy sitting in a flower-covered gazebo together.  
"I took this picture in my dream!"  
"So you guys were spying on us..." Lucy grumbled.  
"Hm? Lucy, did you happen to have the same dream as me?" Erza asked.  
"Well... in my dream..."  
-Lucy describes the dream ('Cause I'm lazy, that's why)-  
"Well..." Erza thought out loud, "That means all we have to do is talk to Natsu and Gray, because that is exactly what happened in my dream!"  
The two girls didn't have to go find the boys, because the next thing they knew, the door had opened and Natsu and Gray entered the room... in the middle of a fight.  
"I keep on telling you not to bother me when I'm whit Lucy!" Natsu yelled, punching at Gray.  
"It was your fault! You were practically begging to be followed!" Gray argued, barely dodging one of the fire mage's blazing fists.  
"I wasn't begging for anything!"  
"Wha... What? What is going on?" Lucy sweatdropped.  
After a quick beating from Erza, Natsu and Gray were seated in armchairs ready to explain why they had barged into the girls' room.  
Lucy turned even redder when she realized Natsu was looking at her.  
"And then underpants found his camera and- whoa!" Natsu interrupted himself, "Lucy, compared to your face, Erza's hair looks pink!"  
"Like your own girly hair?" Gray asked, almost sleepily.  
Natsu glared at him before he returned his attention to Lucy.  
"Are you alright? Are you sick?" Natsu felt Lucy's forehead with his hand. (A.N. I actually criticized myself when I wrote that. I thought 'Naw, he felt her forehead with his leg!')  
'His face is so close to mine...' Lucy thought.  
"I-I'm fine!" the blonde stuttered.  
"Hmmm... Okay, if you say so..." Natsu returned to his seat. Lucy sighed, half out of relief and half out of disappointment. As Natsu, Erza, and Gray continued to discuss their dreams, Lucy went to thinking.  
'I wonder what Natsu was going to tell me in my dream... Knowing him, he probably wanted to tell me he was hungry.' Lucy laughed wryly at the thought. 'But there's no harm in hoping that he was going to tell me he... loved...me... Wait, yes there is. That Terra person would kill me. Actually, she going to kill me if she finds out that Natsu was in this room! Speaking of Terra, what was it about the way she said 'sweet dreams' last night? It was a little... creepy...'  
"Lucy? Are you there?" Gray was waving his hand in front of Lucy face, interrupting the girl's thoughts.  
"Wha-? Oh, um, what were we talking about again?"  
"Well," Erza now was equipped in her Heart Kreuz armor and was sitting on the desk in the room, "We all had the same dream, and all had complete control of our actions. This leads us to believe that it was not an ordinary dream, rather something along the lines of a different dimension that we all traveled to. Your thoughts, Lucy?"  
The Celestial mage blinked. "You all had conscious control of your actions?" She glanced at Natsu who was looking at the ground. "Well..." Lucy continued, "When Terra said 'sweet dreams' last night, did any of you get a feeling she knew something?"  
"Maybe this is normal for people who stay in the palace." Natsu suggested, still maintaining serious eye contact with the floor.  
"It's possible..." Erza nodded.  
"Hey! Everybody!It's time for you to get up, King Helios is here and he wants to talk to you!" Someone yelled from outside. "Wake up, girls!"  
The door to the girls' room opened and Terra was standing in the doorway. She was surprised that Natsu and Gray were in the room, but did no more than glare at Lucy as she said, "Well, hurry up! The king wants to see you!"  
With that, she disappeared into the darkness.  
"O-oi!" Lucy called, "We need you to lead us there!"  
The pink haired girl returned.  
"Oh, really?" she said mock innocently, "I didn't know you needed ME!"  
She grabbed Natsu's hand and began to walk out. When everyone just stared, she said, "That's a signal for you to get off your butts and follow me!"  
Terra led the four to the king's study, keeping Natsu in front with her. While swinging his hand. Lucy silently fumed.  
'Natsu doesn't even seem to mind!' Lucy cried in her mind, 'Why? Fwfkewgkqkhenm, I want Natsu to ONLY be happy with me! (A.N. Holy shizz, I don't know how to pronounce that word, even in my mind!) Damn it!'

* * *

**Okay, peeps, here's the issue. I am REALLY stuck. My brain can't process what to make the characters say! I don't think I can write about Fairy Tail for a while... And I am most definitely NOT giving up on this story, but I need a break. I need to write about something else. Someone, please, ask me to write a fanfiction not about Fairy Tail. I gave you a list of pairings I support on my profile. Choose one NOT from Fairy Tail and force me to write about it! Or if you're feeling creative, force me to watch a different anime! Actually, there is a bit of a mistake on my profile, which I am not going to fix. While I do not watch or read Naruto, my friends and family do, and I love reading the wiki, so I know a butt load about it. I like NaruHina... :3 And that's 'cause Sasuke and Sakura are whiny bitches. (sorry NaruSaku fans!) So... yeah... I'll see you guys later...**

Bye bye! Nya! ~3


End file.
